


Together

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: “Comfortable yet?”“Not quite…”





	

“Comfortable yet?”

“Not quite…” Ignis found himself awkwardly adjusting in his place next to the bodyguard, barely able to fit onto the full-sized bed with how much body mass Gladiolous had. More than half the bed belonged to Gladio as the man just sprawled out onto his back. Thus, it left Ignis trying to fit himself around the other man, laying on his side facing towards the window and blinded by the moon’s light that shined through. Ignis couldn’t help but frown slightly as he had to cover his eyes with the back of his hand. He could sleep with the light in his face, but this surely would be a conflict to deal with for some time.

“You know, I can just go sleep on the couch if you want more space, Iggy. I really don’t mind it.”

Ignis shook his head, sitting upright as he found his position to be far too much of a nuisance with the light shining on him through the window. He let out a sigh, taking off his glasses and pushing part of his bangs out of his face. No wonder why he always used so much hair mousse to keep his hair up. Perhaps he would need to get a haircut sometime soon. But he looked over to Gladio, patting the man’s stomach in response to his comment. “If anything, I should be the one moving. You need your space more than I do.”

“I like having you in my space though.” 

Ignis couldn’t help but give a soft smile as Gladio lifted the strategist’s hand up, placing gentle kisses along his fingertips before the bodyguard sat up as well. He looked around the bed, scratching the back of his head as he held onto Ignis’s hand still. Having Ignis move onto the couch would only make Ignis more grumpy by the time morning came around. An uncomfortable sleep for Ignis meant a really bad day the next day. After all, the last time Ignis had a rough night’s rest, he nearly drove off the road in pure exhaustion. And when Noctis took the wheel instead, Ignis promptly fell asleep against Gladiolus and slept until they arrived at their destination. Gladio had insisted that Ignis take the bed and he’d sleep on the couch, but Ignis remained insistent that Gladio shouldn’t have to give up his place either. And so, there they were, awkwardly trying to make each other fit. Gladio couldn’t help but frown as he eyed Noctis and Prompto in the bed next to them, tangled between blankets and limbs. A couple of pipsqueaks definitely had it easier…

The two sat in silence as they both seemed to contemplate the situation. Both wanted the other to sleep on the bed, but both were also willing to merely sleep on the couch instead. Complicated issues, considering that both were rather adamant about their decisions. Gladio grunted in thought, causing Ignis to arch an eyebrow at him and tilt his head as if gesturing Gladio to speak what was on his mind. The other man remained quiet for a moment before he adjusted himself, laying down on his side before he pat the place in front of him. “Come on. We’ll make this fit, even if it’s a tight squeeze.”

“You intend to just hold me for the entire night?” Gladio merely shrugged in response, causing the strategist to purse his lips. He almost reached up to fix his glasses, only to realize that he already put them aside. Bad habit of his. “I can’t imagine our body heats would be comfortable for each other.”

“Maybe not, but at least we can both fit on the bed.”

Well, Ignis couldn’t argue with that logic. It’d be equal levels of discomfort, and it’d satisfy the desire for both of them to be on the bed together without someone having to move to the couch. Ignis let a small breath as he adjusted himself under the comforters with Gladiolus, scooting closer until the other man wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Ignis furrowed his eyebrows, adjusting himself a bit with his head against the pillows while the bodyguard’s arms rested around him. Silence settled in once again, the two laying there in the darkness. Ignis was still facing the moonlight window, but now the light wasn’t shining directly in his face. And instead of the unbearable silence until he finally could rest, he could hear the steady heartbeat of the bodyguard, drumming against his back as he breathed with a steady pace.

“You comfortable now, Iggy?”

Ignis was a bit surprised to hear that Gladio was awake still. Then again, it hadn’t been long since they settled together. Ignis hummed in response followed a nod. He found himself rest his hands on top of Gladio’s forearm. “I am, yes… The moon is a bit too bright though.”

A grunt came from the other man in response. Again, silence. But soon, Ignis felt a hand slide underneath him, guiding him to rotate and turn on his other side to face the muscular man behind him. Green eyes met amber through the darkness, perhaps a bit longer than either of them expected. With how the moonlight hit Gladiolus’s face, Ignis couldn’t help but let his gaze soften as he memorized the moonlight details of the bodyguard’s face. It seemed that Gladio was doing the same, staring at Ignis as he whispered quietly to himself.

“Wow…”

“Pardon?”

Gladiolus blinked in response, not realizing he had spoken. He stammered a bit in reply, shaking his head before he tucked Ignis’s head to his chest. “Uh… It’s nothing. This better though? If you aren’t comfortable, then I can just-”

“This is fine.” Gladio looked down at the other man, feeling the strategist’s fingers gently curling against his pectorals, Ignis’s shoulders relaxing as well as he exhaled. “I’m more comfortable than I was before.”

“That’s good…” A softer expression spread over Gladio’s face as he gave Ignis a tighter squeeze before he too began to relax. The bodyguard found himself easing into his position with Ignis, eyes slowly drifting closed as he felt the comfortable heat from the strategist keeping him warm. His hand gently stroked along Ignis’s back, a gesture becoming more natural as the two eased their weariness from the day’s stress and trials. This… This was nice. Really nice. Gladio cracked an eye open for a brief moment before he closed it again, settling finally as he mumbled quietly. “Night, Iggy…”

Ignis gave a soft smile in response and replied back with a sleep mumble. “Sleep well, Gladio…”

**Author's Note:**

> Here! Have some fluff, as requested to me by an anon on Tumblr, about them sharing a bed. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
